1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foreign materials filtering apparatus for filtering foreign materials such as nap floating in a washing tub, and a washing machine having the same, and more particularly, to a foreign materials filtering apparatus capable of easily cleaning foreign materials, and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a washing machine serves to remove each kind of foreign materials attached to laundry such as clothes and bedclothes by a softening operation using detergents, by a frictional operation using a washing current according to rotation of a pulsator, and by an impact applied to laundry from the pulsator, etc.
The washing machine comprises a cabinet that forms the appearance; a reservoir received in the cabinet; a washing tub received in the reservoir, and rotated at the time of a washing or dehydrating process; a motor installed at a bottom surface of the reservoir, for rotating a pulsator and the washing tub; and a clutch for determining a transmission direction of a driving force from the motor, such that both the pulsator and the washing tub rotate at the time of a washing operation, and only the washing tub rotates at the time of a dehydrating operation.
The washing machine further comprises a net filter installed at an inner side of the washing tub, for filtering foreign materials such as nap separated from laundry during a washing operation.
The operation of the net filter has been described in Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-73573 or 2002-45381.
However, the conventional net filter has the following problems.
First of all, the net filter has to be kept inside out at the time of a cleaning process, which may cause a user's hands to become dirty.
Also, there is a difficulty in removing foreign materials from the net filter due to a fibrous characteristic of the net filter.